hcr2fandomcom-20200214-history
Friends Tab
The Friends tab is located at the top of the main menu. Inside the friends tab is an assortment of various social options and gameplay modes. Note: All game modes in the friends tab are almost only just fun modes, except driving for your team chest, rise your total traveled distance or winning challenges for Achievements, you can't earn anything there. Friends List To add someone to your friends list you must follow these steps: * Navigate to the friends tab * Tap on "Add Friends" in the bottom left * From the pop-up, you can choose to add your Facebook friends automatically (assuming you have connected your account to your Facebook account) or you can choose to send a link. * If you choose to send a link, the recipient(s) (the person(s) with whom you want to become friends) must then open the friend link in his/her(their) browser, on the device that has Hill Climb Racing 2 installed on it, with his/her(their) own profile active. * For 2 people to become friends with one another, they must both add one another through facebook, or they must both swap their respective friend links. After you have added someone to your friends list, their name will appear underneath the daily & weekly challenges tabs, along with their current top times for those challenges (provided they have completed them). You can tap on their name to see their driver profile. Since the version 1.28 you can also see the records of your friends in the different adventure maps, not only in the friends leaderbords but also in the adventures on signs where the names of your friends are written at the respective distance. Daily & Weekly Races Once every 24 hours, and once every 7 days, a randomly selected single race will be available for you to race against your friends. Your times will be recorded on the friends leaderboard for them to see, and they will race against your ghost. When you race in the daily/weekly challenge you will see 4 ghosts of your friends. One of the ghosts is the player at the top first placement and the remaining 3 are the next best players. There is no reward for winning other than bragging rights. Entry is free, and you may make 10 attempts at your run before you must spend one gem to buy another 10 retries. This can be done unlimited times, provided you have enough gems. Challenges The challenges menu is the sub-tab located on the far right of the friends tab. This contains the ghosts of 3 racers, curated by Fingersoft, which everyone in the world can race against. Attempting one of these challenges will give you the exact same setup as the person who made the original record. Even if you do not have the vehicles or parts unlocked, you will be allowed to use them for the duration of the challenge. Playing challenges in the first try is absolutely free, but after the first attempt you to pay one gem per try. Also here you can do this as many times as you want, provided you have enough gems. Scrolling down from there will show you a list of all of your friends custom challenges that they have created. To create a custom challenge, choose the "challenge friends" button that appears at the bottom of the screen when you complete / end a run. Challenges can also be played by players that aren't even in your friend list with sending them challenge links. When you create a challenge you also get the option share a link to this challenge. To get challenge via a link you must follow these steps: * Open the game. * Let the game run in the background. * Open the link. * If your device asks which app you wanna open the link with, choose Hill Climb Racing 2. * If it doesn't ask which app you wanna use and it doesn't open the game move to Settings > Apps > Hill Climb Racing 2 > Set as default > To supported URL's > Choose the option "Always ask" and try again. * Now the challenge should appear after the game was opened